Taking the Plunge
by donnag76
Summary: Pepperony in the pool. Since I stink at these summaries, I figured less is more. Standard disclaimers apply. Alas, they are not mine. I wish they were, but, I just settle for borrowing them every now and then. REVIEWS GREATLY APPRECIATED! Please, be nice, though. :) More reviews make me want to write more stories. HAPPY READING!


**Taking the Plunge**

In all of her adult life, Pepper could count on her fingers the number of times she had left work in the middle of the day for her own pleasure. Today, however, was one of those days. The past few months had been a constant stream of activity. Since the moment Tony proposed it seemed she hadn't stopped.

Wedding preparations included preventing their ceremony from becoming a full-blown media circus. Surprisingly enough, Tony had spearheaded that particular operation. The actual ceremony went off without a hitch. A two-week honeymoon in Venice was a welcomed break. Another of her new husband's insistences was their trip be completely work-free and, looking back, Pepper was grateful he did this. Catching up on all she missed while she was gone, though, almost nullified it. Coming in early and working late hadn't seemed to make the stack of work shrink. The tipping point of it all came that morning, when she received a call from Christine Everhart.

"_Miss Potts? This is Christine Everhart from _Vanity Fair._ I wanted to ask a few questions."_

_Pepper overlooked the use of her maiden name, which she was sure was intentional. "I am very busy today. Call my secretary tomorrow and she can schedule a time…"_

"_This will only take a minute."_

"_If it is concerning the wedding, our PR department released the photos we approved for publication. Other than that, we wish to be left alone."_

"_It's not concerning your wedding, but your marriage. How would you like to respond to the tabloid stories questioning Mr. Stark's ability to remain faithful?_

"_I wouldn't. Like I said before, I am _very_ busy…"_

"_Did you sign a pre-nup?"_

"_Excuse me?!" Pepper was getting very angry very quickly._

"_Did your husband make you sign a prenuptial agreement?"_

_Pepper forced herself to take a deep breath and speak in a calm tone. "Whether or not we have one is _none_ of your concern, Miss Everhart. However, if we did, we would use our very proficient staff of attorneys. Coincidentally, they also handle the cases where we sue for slander and libel. I'm positive they will be speaking to you in a few days if _anything_ about me, my husband, or our life together appears in your magazine." The next sound from the other end was the "click" of a disconnected call, none too soon to suit Pepper's tastes._

The combination of all these factors was what drove Pepper home. The eighty-degree weather and clear, blue sky is what had her at the pool. If anyone asked, she would say she was taking a mental health day. A bottle of sunscreen and the oversized pool float was _exactly_ what she needed to preserve her sanity. Pepper had no idea how long she'd been lying there, soaking up the sun and escaping all the stressors, nor did she care.

The quiet of the day was shattered by the sound of a long, loud wolf whistle. Pepper looked up to see her husband standing at the balcony railing. "You think just because you married the boss you can leave work whenever you want?" Tony asked.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Playing hooky?"

"Yep. Care to join me?"

"Absolutely! Be right there."

"Wear your trunks this time."

"You're no fun, Mrs. Stark."

"You're the reason we were asked to leave the pool at the Disney Resort during 'family hours,' Mr. Stark."

"In my defense, I thought that door led to our private hot tub and _not_ the indoor pool."

"You scared someone's grandma, Tony."

"Ha...I made the old girl's month!"

"Hurry before I change my mind about letting you lotion up my back." Tony practically ran back inside the house. Pepper smiled and lay back against the float.

In no time at all, Tony was joining her. He was dressed in his trunks and the "ENGINEERS DO IT WITH PRECISION" t-shirt Pepper hated. He came bounding through the gate like an excited puppy. "How do you expect me to slather you down if you are all the way out there?"

"I didn't say _when_, though." Pepper shaded her eyes with her hand and looked at him. "Why are you wearing that gosh-awful thing?"

Tony knew without asking she meant his shirt. "What? It's comfortable. I don't know _why_ you hate it so."

"It's ratty and nasty and generally, overall disgusting."

"Hey, why aren't _you_ wearing the suit I bought you on our honeymoon?"

"Because, if you recall, it got ripped before we could make it out of the room."

"Oh, yeah." Tony smiled at the memory. "At least it didn't die in vain. Best day of the entire trip."

"We didn't even leave the hotel."

"Exactly." He peeled off his shirt and flung it in the direction of one of the deck chairs. "Only for you," he told Pepper. He sat on the side of the pool and dangled his feet in the water. "You sure picked a great day to ditch work."

"What kept you out of the office this morning?"

"It was, uh, secret superhero-type stuff. I could tell you, but then, you know..."

"You were at the Children's Hospital again, weren't you?"

"I _did_ pay for that wing there a few years ago and it never hurts to check-up on your investment and...Okay. Fine. Yes, I was there, but, _only_ for the kids."

"Tony..."

"They get such a kick out of it and it's the non-firing suit. It just makes their day. Well, mine, too."

"Tony..."

"There is this one little dude there, Jacob. Cute blonde kid with these big blue eyes, comes in for therapy..."

"Tony!" Pepper finally managed to interrupt. "It's okay. It's more than okay. I think it's great."

Tony smiled a small, satisfied smile. "Are you gonna make me come over there to hear how your morning went?"

"Looks that way."

"Then you hold these," he said, tossing her his sunglasses, "and I will be right over." Tony pushed himself off the side of the pool and into the water, drifting over to where she was. "Thank you," he said, taking his glasses from her hand. He put them on then rested his arms on the side of her float. "So...what can make the most dedicated kid in the class skip school?"

Pepper's mouth twisted into a frown. "Ugh. Everything and nothing. Getting caught up from the honeymoon is taking longer than I thought it would. It's like no one thought they could do _anything_ while we were gone."

"That's what you get for being indispensable."

"The phone call from our friend at _Vanity Fair _helped me finalize my decision."

"Friend at _Van_-...oh." Tony grimaced. "What did _she_ have to say?"

Pepper recounted her conversation with Christine Everhart. "After that, the idea of staying in that office one more minute was suffocating."

"Yeah," Tony responded absently. He was quiet for a long minute. "I wouldn't do that to you," he finally said quietly. "Being faithful isn't a problem. There is _no one_ else I want. You're _it_."

"I know," she said, laying her hand on his forearm. "I didn't believe any of it. I hope you know that."

"I do."

"There's no story there. Just people trying to sell magazines."

"Back then, I didn't stop to think what I was doing would come back to haunt me later. Let's be honest. I didn't think _at all_."

"We all have things in our past we aren't particularly proud of."

"And, contrary to what Rhonda told you, I _never_ slept with _anyone_ I worked with."

Pepper recalled the angry words of her predecessor in the hallway of the Stark Industries offices. She had moved their conversation there on purpose to try and quell trouble. "How did you know?"

"I heard the world's worst Personal Assistant _ever_ tell you that the day she came to clean out her desk."

"She said she couldn't stand all the passes you made at her."

"She wishes! For the record, I got rid of her because she was the most inept employee on the planet. I had to call and remind _her_ of appointments."

"Wow."

"Yeah." Tony pulled his glasses down on the bridge of his nose so he could look Pepper eye-to-eye. "I wanted to keep my personal life separate from the business. Then, this redhead with legs up to there and these cute little freckles came along and blurred all the lines."

"You sure know how to sweet-talk a girl."

"It's a gift, really. My third best quality, after 'great hair' and 'awesomeness.'"

"Where does 'modesty' fit on the list?"

"Somewhere between 'patience' and 'punctuality.'"

"That low, huh?"

"Could be worse." Tony pushed his glasses back into place and inspected Pepper's left hand. "I'm glad I wore these out here. A guy could go blind from the glare off that rock."

"What can I say? I have good taste."

"Especially in men." Tony fingered the diamond engagement ring and the band beneath it. "You know, living that kind of lifestyle, I never stopped to think, the person I loved…"

"Would be someone you saw every day?" Pepper finished. "Me either." She moved his hand where it was laying with hers, matching platinum bands side-by-side. She had never told him so, but Pepper was very pleased that Tony had chosen to wear a wedding band. To her, it said he was proud to tell the world he was hers alone. "I'm glad it was though. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"How about you get in here with me?" Tony asked in a suggestive tone he knew gave her chills. "It could be our own private pool party." As if his voice wasn't enough, he waggled his eyebrows for added emphasis.

"No, thanks. I'm fine here."

"It would be fu-un," he said, saying the last word in a sing-song voice.

"I'm sure it would, but, right now, I just want to float around and relax." Pepper closed her eyes and lay back against the cushion of the pool float. She was totally unprepared for the small wave of water that hit, wetting her from neck to waist. Her eyes flew open and she sat up. She spotted Tony a few feet away, a cocky smirk playing on his lips. "I've managed to be out here a long time and stay dry, thank you."

"That was before I came out."

"I would like to keep it that way."

"And what fun is that?" He scooped another handful and tossed it in her direction, this time wetting the middle of her bathing suit.

"Tony, I'm serious. I don't want to get wet."

"C'mon, Pep. It's only water. What will it hurt?" Tony flicked his wrist, his splash hitting her square in the face.

"Okay, you've had your fun."

"Now, how can I have fun in here all by myself?" Tony took hold of the foot of the float and began pulling it as he moved backward, rocking it side-to-side as he went.

"Tony, let go!" Pepper continued to protest.

"Get in with me and I will."

"You're going to make me fall in."

"Jump and I'll catch you."

"This _isn't_ funny, now stop."

When his feet hit the slope where the shallow water began, Tony stumbled, causing the float to shift too far to one side and sending Pepper into the pool with a splash. Tony could only stare as red hair broke the surface.

Pepper emerged from her dip sputtering and coughing out the mouthful of water she swallowed when she went under. Her bangs were plastered to her forehead and her ponytail drooped pitifully. The flush to her face and neck was unrelated to her time in the sun.

Tony chose that moment to do the absolutely worst thing he could possibly do. He laughed. He tried to stifle it, but the snicker escaped with a snort. The sight of Pepper flustered, with water dripping off her nose and chin was more than he could keep inside. Too late, he realized his mistake.

Pepper pushed the hair out of her face with an angry swipe of her hand. She breathed through clinched teeth. If looks could kill, then Tony Stark was closer to death than he _ever_ been in Afghanistan.

"I didn't mean to...I'm _so_ sorry, Pepper. It was an accident. I never really _meant_ to... Say something, _please_."

Pepper didn't say anything, however, just looked at him. After a minute, her anger began to dissipate and an evil gleam came into her eye as a plan began to form.

"Uh, Pepper, I think I liked it better when you were mad at me." He saw her eyes leave his face and travel upward. He looked up himself and realized what she meant to do. "No. Not the hair."

"C'mon, Tony. It's _only_ water." She splashed a handful of water in his direction. He threw up his arms in an attempt to block the spray and began to inch away. "What will it hurt?"

"Now, do you _really_ want to do this?"

"Oh yeah," she replied, getting ready another barrage.

"Pepper...I love you." Tony ducked the bigger splash. He moved backward using larger steps.

"You married me. I should hope so," Pepper replied, moving with him.

Tony tried to escape, but Pepper was too quick. She launched herself at him, landing with both arms on his shoulders and pushing his entire upper body underwater. The force knocked the sunglasses off his face. Pepper fished them out and was holding them when Tony came up.

Tony came up, squinting in the bright sunlight. The realization hit that something was missing. Tony felt the top of his head and in the water surrounding him.

"Looking for these?"

Tony looked to see Pepper standing across from him, grinning triumphantly, holding his sunglasses. "Yes."

"Hmm..."

"Okay. Those are my Ray-Bans."

Pepper slipped on the sunglasses. "Wow! I can see why you love them, Tony. They are _great_."

"I will buy you some of your very own."

"Maybe I will keep them," she said, acting as if she hadn't heard Tony.

"I _need_ those."

"Then, you will have to come get them."

"Pep..."

"On second thought..." Pepper took off the Ray-Bans and acted as if she were going to toss them out of the pool. Tony made an attempt to reach for them and was met with a face full of water.

He shook his head, slinging water on them both. He heard Pepper giggle. "Oh, so _that's_ how you wanna play, huh?" Pepper threw the glasses at Tony, hitting him in the chest, and tried to get away. Tony put on his glasses and followed her.

Running as well as she could in waist-deep water, Pepper made it about ten feet before Tony caught her from behind. She felt his hands on her sides and knew what was coming. Shortly after she began working for him, Tony discovered, accidentally, that Pepper had a ticklish spot. Since then, he had taken great delight in exploiting this knowledge. She felt his fingers creeping up her ribcage and Pepper knew she had to act fast. She turned around facing Tony and, grabbing him by the arms, pulled him in for a hard, fast kiss. This stunned Tony just enough for Pepper to swim out of reach. When he recovered, Tony took off after her.

For the next few minutes, the pair enjoyed their own game of cat-and-mouse. The splashing and horseplay ended with them both at the side of the pool, laughing and trying to catch their breath. "Okay," Tony panted. "You win...this round."

"How many more rounds will there be?"

"It depends," he said, settling his hands on her hips. "What plans did you have for this day of leisure?"

Pepper laid her arms across his shoulders and around his neck. "Well...I hadn't planned on getting wet, but now, since I am, it will require a shower."

"I'm listening."

"And since you're wet, too..."

"Then I'm _so_ gonna need one." He cocked his head inquisitively. "A 'Tony shower' or a 'Pepper shower'?"

"I'm thinking..." she began, using her fingers to spike-up the hair on the crown of his head, "definitely a 'Tony shower.'" Tony made no attempt to hide his joy at this answer. "Then, afterwards, when we are all clean and dry, you take me to the hospital to meet your little friends."

"We better get out of here then, huh?"

"Yep. How about you go get everything ready for us, I will get my stuff together here, and join you in a few minutes?"

"You won't be long?"

"Nope."

"I know why you're doing this."

"You do?"

"You hate to see me leave, but not as much as you like to watch me walk away."

"How did you guess?"

"Because, I know you. I know how you think."

"In that case," she said, bringing a hand from behind his head and tracing his facial hair with her finger, "you know why you need to hurry and get inside."

"I _love_ it when you think dirty."

"I bet you say that to all your girlfriends."

Tony's expression turned sober. "You know there's no 'girlfriends,' right? Not now or _ever_. I wouldn't che-..."

This kiss wasn't as hard as Pepper's previous one, but it was just as unexpected. When it ended, she rested her forehead against his. "Does that answer your question?"

"Uh, yes. Completely."

"Good. Now go, so I can watch you walk away."

Tony smiled and dropped one last, quick kiss on her lips. "Prepare to feast your eyes." He took his hands off Pepper's waist and hoisted himself out of the pool. "Like what you see, Mrs. Stark?" Tony called over his shoulder as he strutted his way across the patio.

"Always, Mr. Stark." Pepper chuckled and shook her head as he went to the house. She swam a couple laps around the pool before getting out. She gathered up her phone and lotion from the poolside table when she saw Tony's discarded shirt lying under a chair. Picking it up, Pepper took a good look at it before putting it on. She would give Tony this much, while it may be the rattiest, most worn-out rag he owned, it _was_ comfortable. "I think you just lost your favorite shirt, Tony," she said.

All of her things in-hand, Pepper began walking to the house. Looking up, she saw Tony standing at their bedroom window wearing just a towel. When he saw her looking, he waved. Pepper waved back and watched him disappear from view. She smiled. This wasn't what she expected her day to be like when she left work. On the other hand, there had been very few days in life with Tony Stark that were what she expected. Why would married life with him be any different?

Pepper saw the sun glint off her diamond. No matter how unpredictable life as Mrs. Stark would _ever_ be, she wouldn't regret saying "yes." A lot like swimming, you could be cautious and wade in gradually or close your eyes and jump in. Despite who may try to spoil their happiness or cause them problems, Pepper was glad she took the plunge.

**Author's note: This story was a labor of love. It was done for my best friend as a special request. She only instructed that she wanted Tony and Pepper at a pool and, then, in her words, "let your genius mind take it from there." She likes it, which was my main goal, and said I may share it with the rest of the world. :) Thanks, again, to NCISVILLE for her kind words and support. Please review (but be nice), because I take stock in your opinions. **


End file.
